


「韦斯莱双子x珀西」Perfect

by highwaytoOreo



Series: Harry Potter冷CP挑战 [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:15:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22291363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/highwaytoOreo/pseuds/highwaytoOreo
Summary: 韦斯莱骨科/废话很多的车/pwpNote：暑假，精力充沛每时每刻都在打坏主意的双胞胎借了哈利的隐形斗篷，计划晚上偷偷溜进珀西的卧室，他们意图藏起珀西心爱的级长徽章，等第二天看看他们的哥哥是怎样手忙脚乱。没想到哥哥的房间里居然传出奇怪的声音，双胞胎看到他们的模范哥哥正在做一项男孩子们都喜欢的运动。嗯…？哥哥红着脸喘息的样子好像很美味的样子。
Relationships: 韦斯莱双子x 珀西韦斯莱
Series: Harry Potter冷CP挑战 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601023
Kudos: 42





	1. 「韦斯莱双子x珀西」Perfect（一）

哈利和赫敏一整个暑假都待在了韦斯莱家，陋居的楼梯每天都被踩得咯吱作响。克鲁克山的每日活动——追着老鼠斑斑满屋子跑，罗恩日常忙着和赫敏斗嘴，大家都懂的，说是吵架实则…韦斯莱家热闹非凡得每天都像圣诞节。这不韦斯莱家那对双胞胎又在花园里闹个鸡犬不宁，看的出莫丽经常嫌双胞胎太过闹腾而把他们赶到花园去清理地精，看看他俩甩地精的手法多么熟练呀，哦！往他们三哥哥衣领里塞地精的动作也异常流畅，即使珀西捏着十二分警惕，这会儿一转头的功夫，夏日宽宽松松的T恤里就被冷不丁扔进一只转晕的地精。珀西吓了一大跳，一英寸的小怪物被甩的晕头转向，抓着珀西的棉质T恤不撒爪，气的霍格沃兹模范学生原地跳脚，还有一些地精们呆呆傻傻地排着队去围观，双胞胎们左右开工地抡起这些傻东西，速度快了不止一倍。等珀西终于揪出那只倒霉玩意儿，花园里这些让人头疼的小动物也被双胞胎扔的差不多了，双胞胎大摇大摆地从他旁边走过，弗雷德恶劣的拍拍自家哥哥的肩膀，“没想到小地精——”  
“居然敢攻击级长——”乔治韦斯莱这个讨厌鬼立刻接上了嘴。

珀西气恼地把手里的地精转了好多圈狠狠地扔了出去。珀西对双胞胎一点儿办法都没有，乔治和弗雷德今年窜了个，长手长脚的变得更加不可爱了，从两个惹人烦的小崽子疯长到比他高出整整一脑袋的小伙子，珀西非常怀念从前还能踢他们屁股的日子，虽然他才懒得理他们。  
青春期精力充沛的男孩子整天就想着坏主意，比起捉弄呆到不知道自己被捉弄的罗恩，显然弗雷德和乔治更喜欢去闹腾珀西，珀西整天和赫敏看些巨厚的书讨论各种学术问题，双胞胎非常怀疑他们的哥哥是不是因为书看太多了才不长个。不长个也挺好，提起来和逗小猫小狗儿似的，每天都寻着各种法子气得珀西那头打理的整整齐齐的小卷毛都支楞起来。

“亲爱的哈利——”乔治在厨房瞅到和自家妹妹凑的极近的哈利，拖长了音调喊道。  
可怜的哈利吓了一跳，脸红的像刚吃过一捆费力拔烟火。  
“我们有一件事——”  
“需要你的帮助——”  
哈利只能捣蒜似的乱点头结巴道，“任…任何事！”

于是，当天深夜，弗莱德和乔治挤在从哈利那儿“借来”的隐形斗篷里绝不怀好意地朝珀西的卧室溜去。

TBC


	2. 「韦斯莱双子x珀西」Perfect（二）

嗯，夜深人不静，罗恩的呼噜打的真响。

珀西的房间就在罗恩与哈利隔壁，

“弗莱德你说，珀西会把级长徽章放哪儿？”乔治压低了声音说道。

“没准儿捂枕头底下呢。”弗雷德正在专心研究珀西房门的把手，“这门怎么还锁上了？”弗雷德又把耳朵贴门上，“珀西在搞什么？”

“阿拉霍洞开。”门锁发出一声不小的咔哒声，正好被罗恩的一个情到深处的巨呼盖住。

刚打开门，弗雷德和乔治就觉得哪儿有点不对劲。一丝经过压抑的气音从门缝里漏了出来，双胞胎俩偷偷的从门缝里张望，珀西的房间并不大，一盏煤油灯此刻搁在床桌边，把房间内的情形照的个七七八八，珀西面向着门的方向侧躺着，薄毯像是无暇顾及般地落在肩头，身躯还微微抽动着。弗雷德和乔治讶异的对视了下，发现对方都有点脸红。弗雷德又试着把门推开了点，这下他们可以清楚的看到珀西脸上的表情了。他像是在极力忍耐着不发出声音，秀气的眉毛既是痛苦又是欢愉地皱着，偶尔伸出舌尖舔舐过被自己咬疼的下唇。哦梅林的内裤啊，双胞胎同时觉得睡裤有点发紧，弗莱德歪歪头，乔治心领神会随着他闪身进入房间。

感谢哈利的隐身斗篷，弗雷德和乔治悄悄的凑在他们哥哥的床前，这下连珀西嘴唇上的牙印都能看的格外清晰了，他们甚至能感受到珀西急促的呼吸轻轻地拂在斗篷上，薄毯从肩头半遮着，露出一段弧度优美的锁骨和小片胸膛。弗雷德瞅了眼快垂到地上的毯子，隔着斗篷轻轻地往下拽，看起来就像是自然而然往下掉落，珀西闷闷的嗯了声身体耸动的幅度更大了些。乔治的眼珠子都快瞪出来了，只见珀西常年握着羽毛笔的手正圈着自己的肉棒前前后后的移动，溢出不少前液的深粉色头部不断消失又出现掌中，白嫩的胸膛上两颗暴露在空气中的肉粒羞羞涩涩的挺立着，弗雷德听见自己的孪生弟弟咽了口口水。这个总被他们戏耍的书呆哥哥居然…居然如此可口。弗雷德用手肘顶顶乔治，乔治有些恍惚的顺着他的眼光看去，珀西似乎快到临界点了，红晕爬满了他的脸，他小口小口地喘着气，被咬的发红的双唇开开合合着，“唔…伍…伍德…哈…”

突然他像是被掐住了呼吸一样，惊恐的睁开眼睛，低头望向那只堵住马眼的拇指的手。乔治扯下和孪生哥哥身上的斗篷，两双一模一样闪着光的眼睛牢牢的盯着他。

珀西刚想张口说话，堵着他下身的拇指突然作怪重重一搓。

“啊啊…啊…”珀西眩晕了一秒，身体快过意识的反应，乳白的精液喷涌而出，那双因为经常需要攥紧击球杆而略显粗糙的手，拨开他无力抓拢的手掌力道稍重的套弄着还在断断续续吐着白色液体的器官，带着薄茧的掌心磨蹭着何其敏感的表皮，珀西大脑一片空白只顾得上拼命呼吸。

TBC


	3. 「韦斯莱双子x珀西」Perfect（三）

有人写过“级长如何优雅地摆脱自慰被发现的尴尬”那种的书吗在线等挺急的。  
“奥利弗伍德……？”弗雷德和乔治异口同声道。  
珀西不知所措的想缩进毯子，可是那只手还在玩弄着他刚射完的肉棒，把黏糊糊的液体均匀地抹在柱身上。弗雷德把摇摇欲坠的毯子彻底拽走扔地上，眼见着珀西整个狼狈地暴露在他们的视线中，圆润挺翘的臀部慌张地颤抖了一下。  
“放…放开啊。”珀西试图逃离那只摸着自己小兄弟的手，小声警告着往离恶魔双胞胎远一点的地方挪动。那只手倒是听话的松开了，下一秒弗雷德长腿一伸跨上了床，把全身赤裸的珀西推平了压在身下，珀西刚想伸出手去推，乔治敏捷的把他的双手制住按在头顶，“先给我们说说奥利弗伍德是怎么回事吧——”  
“珀西哥哥——”  
若不是那根抵在他胯骨上的硬物，这话听起来还真像弟弟在和自家哥哥撒娇聊天呢。  
完蛋了，珀西绝望的想。  
“伍德上过哥哥了吗？”乔治控制着他的手，跪在床边的高度让他可以很亲密的贴着珀西的耳边说话，热气从珀西的耳朵传向全身，整个身体都羞耻的泛红，弗雷德还在着迷的摸着他的腰侧。  
“没有！”珀西对这个问题很生气的，“我们只是普通朋友！你们快走开啊！”  
“哦，普通朋友——”  
“一想到他就会舒服地射出来的——”  
“普通朋友——”  
珀西羞愤的眼角都红了，有点语无伦次的冲口而出，“这不关你们的事！难道你们从来都不…都不解决的吗！”  
乔治亲了亲他发红的眼角说到，“弗雷德和我是互相解决的呀…”  
“哥哥要不要试一试？”  
珀西表情非常震惊，视线在两人脸上来回绕着，弗雷德和乔治脱光光抱在一起嗯嗯啊啊的画面猝不及防的闯入他脑子里，珀西觉得自己整个脑袋里都挤满了骚扰虻，他义正言辞地拒绝到，“快从我的房间出去。”  
“不出去。”弗雷德嬉皮笑脸的蹭着珀西光滑的颈侧，“我们会让哥哥很舒服的。”弗雷德低下头重重舔了口那粉嫩的乳尖。  
“不，我不…”珀西的声音因为弗雷德的动作突然哽住，从没被人碰到过的地方传来异样的刺激。胸口那颗红发的脑袋不停地来回移动，弗雷德一会把那可怜的小东西吸进嘴里用舌头玩弄，一会又用牙齿叼住细细研磨。珀西说不出话来，怕一张口就会发出丢脸的呻吟。弗雷德把他的乳头吸的啧啧作响，在狭小的房间里令人分外面红耳赤。珀西觉得灵魂都要被吸走了，下身诚实地开始抬头，他听到乔治低沉的声音，“哥哥只被弗雷德吸了胸部就硬起来了呢还说什么不要？嗯？”  
听了乔治的话珀西简直羞耻地想给变个迷你沼泽出来淹死自己，可是某个地方却控制不住地翘了起来。  
“舔舔别的地方吧，弗雷德，哥哥都迫不及待了。”乔治朝弗雷德眨了眨眼，弗雷德心领神会地在珀西平坦柔软的小腹上留下一连串暧昧的水痕，随即把那根涨红的小可怜纳入口中。  
“啊…啊哈…”珀西忍不住惊喘起来，声音还挺大，乔治只好捂住他的嘴，“哥哥是想让罗恩和哈利都听到吗？”珀西在乔治的手心可怜的呜咽着，像被欺负狠了的小动物。噢梅林啊，他真可爱。乔治心想，他移开手换上自己的嘴唇，牢牢堵住珀西即将溢出的呻吟。柔软而无法反抗的唇瓣以及呼在自己脸上急促的气息都是让青春期男孩失控的魔药，从最初的亲吻逐渐演化成成充满侵略性的啃啮，弗雷德没想让珀西那么快就得到第二次的高潮，他吐出珀西颤颤巍巍的肉棒，还在顶端色情的用舌尖勾舔了下，随后他打开他合拢着的双腿，露出那从未有人造访过的秘密花园。  
珀西上边和下边两张嘴都被韦斯莱双胞胎攻占着，电流在下腹汇集再流窜到每一个神经元，而与此同时无人照料的性器可怜的挺立着，偶尔因为弗雷德舔入的深度微微地抽动，待乔治终于放过蹂躏他的嘴唇，珀西因为不上不下的滋味以及呼吸不畅，露出罕见的委屈神色，连鼻尖都透着粉红。  
“噢，亲爱的哥哥，伍德队长能让你那么舒服吗？”乔治坐到了床头，把浑身发软的哥哥抱在怀里，像小女孩对待自己最喜爱的娃娃一般，双手不断在珀西的身上游走，时而拉扯着之前被弗雷德舔湿的红点，愉快的听闻珀西小声的惊叫。  
他们的级长哥哥身体很诚实，嘴还是固执地反抗着，“你们…两个混蛋…啊，别碰我…”被情欲浸透的声音即使身体的主人再恶狠狠，听上去也只是像在撒娇，这无疑更是激起了双胞胎的恶劣因子。  
弗雷德听闻撤回了舔舐着柔软内壁的舌尖，两根撑着穴口的手指恶意的往里重重一送，随即抽了出来，好整以暇地坐回床尾，乔治给他的双手施了个禁锢咒，便让他独自半靠在床头板上。弗雷德拉过自己的孪生弟弟，两张几乎一模一样的脸居高临下的打量着珀西，眼神危险的扫过他狼狈不堪的情形，珀西被挑起的欲望尴尬的无从解决，后穴还隐隐传来一阵阵空虚，弗雷德那恶意的一顶让初尝到甜美的后穴饥渴极了。他双手被禁锢在头顶，白皙的双腿大开着，腿间的性器还有被玩弄得红肿的乳头难堪的挺立着。不用想象珀西都知道他现在的样子有多糟。  
“级长哥哥的话——”  
“不敢不听哦——”弗雷德搂过自己的孪生弟弟任珀西以这种羞耻的状态半躺在床上。  
珀西难受的扭动着，双胞胎还在他的面前滋滋地舌吻，两人的手都探入对方的条纹睡裤，握着彼此的勃起用一种他们都舒服的节奏套弄着，嘴里还故意发出让人脸红心跳的呻吟。  
“噢…弗雷德”他听见乔治呻吟道，“摸我……再快一点。”  
弗雷德舔着乔治曲线漂亮的嘴唇手上动作更快了，“噢，小乔吉…你也不想这么快就在珀西哥哥面前缴械了吧？”  
乔治欢愉地摇摇头，“珀西哥哥不要我，我全部都射给弗雷迪哥哥你啊…”弗雷德亲密的搂紧自己的弟弟，一时间房间里只剩下两人接吻的水声。珀西挣扎的更厉害了，双胞胎的现场表演只会让发育正常的男孩更加躁动不已。珀西听到带着渴望的声音从自己口中发出，“求你们…”  
弗雷德和乔治的目光同时转向他，“哥哥是在和我们说话？”  
“放开……”珀西羞耻地挤出声音，“…好难受…”  
“哪里难受？”弗雷德搂着乔治不撒手明知故问。  
“…”珀西咬住嘴唇，似乎在考虑尊严到底值几个银西可。  
乔治从弗雷德的睡裤里抽出手，坏心眼的弹了弹珀西涨的发红的肉棒，“这里？”  
“还是这里——”弗雷德也加入了这场游戏，用中指顶了顶珀西身下之前就被他扩张开的小口。  
这无异于火上浇油，珀西都快哭了，他忍不住用屁股追随着弗雷德顶着穴口的手指，像是故意不让他好过，每次珀西费劲全力让那根手指戳入到穴口的软肉里，弗雷德又会偷偷往后撤走一点，几次下来珀西被逼出了哭腔，他呜咽着，“求……你们…”他的臀部放荡地摇晃着，“要…你们…我要你们。”  
双胞胎对视一眼，从对方眼睛里看出他们都忍得很辛苦。乔治闻言解开了禁锢着珀西双手的魔咒，但却不上前触摸他，珀西听到弗雷德残忍的说，“准备好你自己。”  
…准备好自己？珀西的大脑接受到这个指令，情欲使他反应迟钝，乔治只好执起珀西的手舔湿他的每一根手指，引进领着他的手指一根接一根插入后穴。  
“哥哥学的真快。”双胞胎看着珀西张着腿食髓知味地操着自己的小洞，两人的呼吸都重了起来。  
不够深…还不够深，珀西总是差那么一点，直到谁拉开了他的手，用一根粗大的阴茎狠狠地顶了进来。  
“呃…啊啊…”珀西呼吸猛的一窒，眼前的世界突然五彩斑斓起来，“噢……乔治…噢…”  
“我是弗雷德，哥哥。”  
弗雷德像是在惩罚他认错了人，一下比一下操得深，脆弱的床发出咯吱咯吱的声音。珀西被操得脑袋空空的，完全失去了思考的能力，当乔治托着他的肉棒在珀西脸上游走，分泌的前液打湿了珀西的脸颊，珀西歪了歪头顺从地让那根火热的玩意儿插入他的口腔，乔治低头看到珀西红润的嘴唇包着自己的阴茎来回滑动着，“噢…我们最纯洁的帕西瓦尔…”他忍不住呻吟道，伸手托住珀西的脑袋，让自己进的更深一些。  
弗雷德一心一意的操着珀西另一张嘴，那火热紧致的软肉吸吮着他让他忍不住动作愈发凶狠，当他撞到内壁的某个凸起，珀西浑身颤抖了一下，他张大了嘴再也含不住乔治的阴茎，下身抽动着迎来第二次高潮。弗雷德把他翻了个身，迫使他撅高屁股给他操，珀西跪趴在乔治胯间，乔治与英俊相貌相反得狰狞性器就矗立在他脸旁，随着被弗雷德顶撞的节奏，摇晃着拍打着他的脸部，一些前液甩进了他的嘴里，他被蛊惑似的伸出鲜红的舌尖有一下没一下的舔弄着。其实这样的舔弄并没有什么实质性的抒解，乔治憋的难受，他抬眼看了看弗雷德，弗雷德有些为难的点点头，用手指抚摸着洞口那圈被操出白沫的皮肤，慢慢地又探入一根手指。珀西害怕地往前逃，却被弗雷德扣住了腰顶弄着甜蜜的那一点，乘着他被干的软软的无法反抗，弗雷德又狠心加入了两根手指。珀西惊叫了起来，乔治都来不及捂住他的嘴。隔壁荣恩的呼噜声戛然而止，房间里淫靡的水声突然格外的清晰，珀西咬住乔治送到他口里的手指，逼迫自己不发出任何声音，弗雷德还在不停的顶弄那个点，三根手指尽可能的在撑出更大的余地，他似乎隐隐约约听到罗恩问哈利是不是又做了噩梦，珀西紧张不已，没有意识到乔治把他抱进怀里，比三指更粗的东西正危险的顶着被操得泥泞的穴口。乔治慢慢的挤了进来，弗雷德的手指在那圈绷得发白的皮肤上打着圈，珀西从未想过有一天会被两个人同时进入，他害怕的终于掉下泪来，牙齿深深陷入乔治的肩膀，乔治温柔的摸了摸哥哥的脑袋，身下却不怎么善良的继续往里顶，待两根同样粗大的阴茎都完全插入，三个男孩都松了一口气，弗雷德和乔治喜欢这样的亲密，他们的阴茎紧紧的靠在一起，在他们哥哥温暖的小穴里互相磨蹭，感受到对方勃起上的凸起的青筋，双生子的默契让他们一进一出的操着珀西而没有弄伤他，他们的哥哥埋在乔治颈侧委委屈屈地掉着泪，这次他们是真的欺负狠他了。  
“我们不会告诉伍德的。”他们承诺到。  
没想到珀西哭得更厉害了，“混…混蛋…我讨厌你们…”  
他们从没见过这样示弱的哥哥，心里同时泛着爱惜，弗雷德抚摸着珀西精瘦的腰，“待会会让哥哥喜欢的。”  
像在证明弗雷德的话一般，乔治开始和孪生哥哥轮流侵犯着珀西的敏感点，珀西被双胞胎颠的神智都飞往了天外断断续续的吐着哭音。  
“以后再也不往哥哥身上扔地精了”弗雷德讨好的说着，下身狠狠地一记顶弄。  
“我们尽量不破坏哥哥的级长徽章了”乔治小声附和着，身下不怎么诚恳的抽插着。  
“浑蛋…”珀西环紧乔治的脖子没什么威慑力地瞪了他一眼。  
“噢……哥哥！”乔治被珀西带着泪水的眼睛一瞪，像是受不住似的闷头大开大合地操干起来，弗雷德也好不到哪儿去，双胞胎们失去理智一般操着怀里温热的身体，在珀西的肩颈胸口留下各种青紫吻痕。最后他们同时把精液浇灌到他们哥哥火热的体内，珀西被两股热流刺激地到达了干性高潮。罗恩的呼噜声平稳的响着，掩盖住三人急促的喘息。弗雷德从背后搂住精疲力尽的珀西，乔治抽出自己还未软下去肉棒，观察着珀西合不上的腿间，可怜被操出瑰丽颜色的小穴一张一合地流淌着大量的白浊，其实他们明明可以使用快速清洁咒的，珀西心想，但他实在太疲倦了，弗雷德亲吻他颈侧的力度又太轻柔了，他放松了下来窝在弟弟的怀里迷迷糊糊的睡着了。

“弗雷德，我想——”  
“给奥利弗的扫帚——”  
“加点——”  
“小玩意儿——”

新的一学期，珀西疑惑地发现葛莱芬多的魁地奇队长临时变成了哈利，而伍德在庞弗雷夫人那儿呆了好一段时间。

END

*珀西的名字来源于帕西瓦尔。来自于亚瑟王传奇，他被称作“最纯洁的骑士”。而在歌剧中，他也被称呼为“纯洁的愚者”。  
*pwp还想要什么结局（理直气壮地偷懒）


End file.
